


Hannah's Double Date

by Schelet



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Budding Love, Double Dating, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Ice Cream, Jealousy, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schelet/pseuds/Schelet
Summary: Hannah is asked to go on a double date to an ice cream parlor with Barbara and Lotte, who suggest that she ask Amanda to go with her; but Hannah is having conflicting feelings about going on a date, and she's still uncomfortable with Barbara's new relationship. Will she be able to warm up to Amanda with the help of some cold ice cream?





	Hannah's Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a suggestion from an anonymous user. In this story I tried to focus on writing from a consistent perspective while also experimenting with internal dialogue. I didn't expect it to turn out as long as it did, and the sex scene was originally intended to end early before I decided to write it in its entirety, but it was enjoyable to write over the course of many sleepless nights! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!

_Casandra turned away from Richard. 'I'm sorry, Richard, but there's someone else that I love... It's--'_

“Oh my gosh, that's so cute!”

… _'I'm sorry, Richard, but there's someone else that I love... It's not easy to tell you this, but it's--'_

“It looks so good on you!”

… _'It's not easy to tell you this, but it's your best friend Amelia.'_

“Let's go out for ice cream!”

Hannah sighed and pressed her forehead against the book she was reading, frustrated with her focus constantly being broken during the climax of her dramatic novel. She set her book down and turned in her seat, slinging her arm over the back of the chair as she looked across the dorm room to her roommate Barbara and her new friend Lotte. The two of them were giddy as they admired themselves in their outfits; Barbara was wearing a pale blue sundress with an old-fashioned straw hat, while Lotte wore a white short-sleeve button-down shirt accompanied by a dark knee-length skirt and pantyhose. Hannah couldn't deny the fact that they did look pretty cute in their outfits, but she really wished that they would be a bit more quiet.

“Hannah, do you wanna go get ice cream with us too?” Barbara asked.

Hannah suddenly snapped to attention from her wandering thoughts, “Huh? Oh, um, sure! But wouldn't it be kinda awkward with me tagging along? Wouldn't you two rather go by yourselves?”

“Not at all, it'll be fun!” Lotte chimed in, “Maybe you can find someone else to go with, we can make it a double date!”

“Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun!” Barbara agreed.

Hannah had an uneasy smile on her face as her eyebrows peaked in worry. “Uh, maybe calling it a double date isn't the best idea... But who would I even ask anyway?”

The two girls thought for a moment, then Lotte spoke up, “How about Amanda? She's usually not busy on weekends, I'm sure she wouldn't mind going along.”

“Amanda...?” Hannah began, “I mean, I guess I can try asking her...”

“Great!” Barbara piped up, “We'll finish getting ready while you go ask her, we can meet up at the foyer of the main building.”

“Okay, sure...” Hannah replied as she stood up, quietly exiting the room as the other two girls giggled together.

Hannah closed the door behind her and sighed, scratching the back of her head as she began walking down the dorm hallway. Her shoes quietly tapped against the hardwood floors as she passed door after door, lost in thought as she absentmindedly walked around. _Why do I need someone to go with anyway? I mean, I want to get ice cream with Barbara, but do I really need a 'date' to go with? Ugh, I shouldn't even call it a date..._ By the end of her pondering, she eventually came to the door of the infamous green team's room. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and knocked on the door. Hannah heard someone grunting on the other side, followed by some footsteps before the door swung open.

Amanda stood in the doorway, her eyebrows perked up, “Oh, Hannah? What's up?”

Hannah kept her arms behind her back and tilted her head up to look at Amanda as she spoke, “Hey. Uh, Barbara and Lotte were going to get some ice cream, so I just came by to ask if you wanted to come with me to join them.” She averted her eyes momentarily as she realized her phrasing had a certain implication to it, “I mean, just so there's a group of us, like a friendly outing. You don't have to go if you don't want to, I just thought you might want something to do...”

Amanda scratched her chin as she listened. “Yeah, I don't mind coming with you, it's not like I got anything better to do today. I noticed the two of them have gotten pretty close since they became friends, are they having a date or what?”

Hannah turned away as she answered, “Yeah, it's a date. Barbara wanted me to come with her, but I didn't want to just be a third wheel, so...”

“Oh, so I'm your plus-one then.” Amanda chipped in.

“Well, I guess if you want to say it like that. We're just friends going along with friends.” Hannah firmly stated. “Anyway, put on something nice to wear and meet us in the main foyer when you're ready. I'm going to go change as well.”

And with that, Hannah gave a small wave and began walking away as Amanda stood in the doorway with a questioning look. Hannah stepped through the quiet halls once again with a bored expression, sighing as she became lost in thought. _It's a date, huh?_

 

_* * *_

 

The sound of constant chatter filled the air around the town square, from adults talking about current events to children laughing and playing, and the entire area had a lively buzz to it. Hannah was walking besides Amanda down the sidewalk, following behind Lotte and Barbara on their way to a local ice cream shop. The two girls in front seemed to be enjoying a conversation together, though Hannah had hardly said a word to Amanda.

“Um...” Amanda spoke up in an attempt to lighten the mood, “So does my outfit look okay?”

Hannah turned to inspect her plus-one; she was wearing black slacks, a white button-down with a slim black vest over it, and what seemed to be her uniform tie. “Yeah, it looks nice. Though, aren't you kinda dressed like a boy?”

“Well, you said to 'dress nice' and this was about the nicest thing I had. I don't really do dresses and heels.” Amanda explained.

“I can't say I'm surprised by that, honestly.” Hannah said as she envisioned Amanda losing her balance in a pair of high heels and tripping over her own flowing dress. _Ha, I'd love to see her in a dress, that would be great._

“Ha, yeah... But uh, you look pretty nice yourself.” Amanda stated with a smile.

“Oh, thank you...” Hannah responded as she placed a hand on her chest and looked down at herself; she had put on a simple peach colored shirt and a short cyan skirt to compliment it, along with a pair of white flats.

Barbara turned around and pointed ahead of the group, “There's the ice cream shop right over there!”

Lotte and Barbara both seemed to have picked up their pace because Hannah and Amanda were soon lagging behind at their leisurely stroll. Hannah couldn't help but feel a pang of envy over the cheerful duo, if only because she was used to being her best friend's main source of attention. Soon the girls reached the door to the shop and each girl stepped inside one after the other.

A rotund man in a colorful shirt greeted the four as they entered the shop, “Welcome, ladies! Take a look at our fine selection of flavors and let me know what you'd like!”

The girls each lined up at the counter and peeked through the glass at the many tubs of ice cream flavors: blueberry, butterscotch, cherry, cotton candy, even more exotic flavors like green tea or coffee ice cream were available. The girls all paced back and forth, inspecting the many delicious choices before them while also questioning the existence of strange flavors.

Barbara was the first to make a decision and spoke up, “I'll have chocolate in a waffle cone!”

“Coming right up!” the man replied as he grabbed an ice cream scoop.

“I'll take a scoop of strawberry in a sugar cone, please!” Lotte requested.

Hannah skimmed over her options one more time before deciding, “I'll just have vanilla in a wafer cone.”

“Uh, I'll just have a few scoops of mint and chocolate chip in a bowl.” Amanda said.

“Ew, mint.” Hannah dryly remarked as the man began scooping and serving their ice cream one by one.

“Say what? You don't like mint?” Amanda asked with a questioning look.

“Not really, it's too strong and I don't care for it.”

The girls each received their frosty treat, paid the clerk, and sat down at a vacant table together. Barbara and Lotte sat side by side, their shoulders pressed together as they enjoyed their ice cream; Hannah sat across from them with a respectable distance between her and Amanda as the two ate their treats.

“So how have things been going for you two?” Lotte asked.

“Not too bad, I suppose,” Hannah began, “now that most of our tests are over I can finally catch up on reading my book.”

Amanda answered after shoving a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, “Pretty boring for me. Now that things are winding down I'm mostly just spending time in my room or flying around the track. I need something interesting to do with all this free time.”

“You should pick up a hobby, like reading!” Lotte said.

“Reading's boring.” Amanda replied as she leaned back on her chair slightly.

“How about learning to cook?” Barbara suggested.

“Lame!” Amanda declined as she leaned further back in her chair.

“Maybe you should steal from the school's archives and see how fast you can fly away before you get caught.” Hannah dryly joked.

“That's the least terrible idea yet!” Amanda exclaimed as she leaned forward, slamming the front legs of her chair down as she braced against the table.

“I wasn't being serious, you know.” Hannah said as she looked over. _Is she insane?_

“Yeah, but stealing is kinda fun! Hey, did I ever tell you about how I stole the crazy magic broom from the magic item shop? I'm banned from that place now!” Amanda stated before sticking another spoonful into her mouth.

“I think I heard about it during the broom races...” Hannah replied.

Lotte turned to Barbara with a smile and whispered, “We have a juvenile delinquent on our hands...”

Barbara giggled in response, “Be careful, she might steal your ice cream!” she said as she licked off of Lotte's strawberry treat.

“Hey!” Lotte exclaimed before licking Barbara's chocolate ice cream in retaliation.

Hannah glared for a brief second before adverting her eyes and taking a large bite out of her vanilla ice cream.

“Jeez, you bite into your ice cream like that? Scary.” Amanda said with a surprised look.

“What? It's not weird.” Hannah said as she took a bite out of the side of her cone with a loud crunch.

“Doesn't that hurt your teeth though? That's why I eat with a spoon, I can't stand biting into something cold like that.”

“Not really, I guess I'm used to it by now. I used to bite off the ends of popsicles as a kid too.”

“You must have nerves of steel then, my skin would crawl off my body like a shedding snake if I did that.” Amanda said as she shivered from the thought alone.

“What kind of saying is that?”

“Uh, it's something I heard back in the states, I guess.”

“Oh, right, you're from America aren't you? What's it like there?” Hannah inquired before taking another bite out of her ice cream.

“Well, I've mostly lived in Texas but it's pretty nice there. Summers are hotter than hell but the cities are nice and the food is killer.”

“Texas? So what, do you know how to ride a horse and say 'yeehaw'?” Hannah joked, finally cracking a smile.

Amanda groaned with a grin, “ _Ha ha_ , very funny, how about I yeehaw my spurred boot up your--”

“Whoa there, partner!” Hannah interrupted before bursting into giggles.

Amanda blushed and covered her face with her hand, “Jeez, I'm never gonna hear the end of this at school, am I?”

Hannah quieted down and caught her breath before eating more of her ice cream, now only having the cone and melted dessert inside remaining. Across the table, Barbara and Lotte were caught up in their own conversation and giggling to each other; Hannah glanced their way and noticed their arms locked together, still slightly envious of Lotte.

“... And then the vampire lord kills his own daughter because she was still half-human!” Barbara exclaimed.

“Oooh, that part was such a twist!” Lotte said.

Hannah cracked a forced smile, “Oh, are you two talking about Nightfall again?”

“Yeah!” Lotte answered, “Has Barbara been talking to you about the latest book? There's so many good moments in it, and the climax was so dramatic!”

“Uh, yeah... I remember her mentioning something about vampire lords.” Hannah replied. _I can't really say I'm surprised that they're talking about that dumb book again._

“And then there's the final battle!” Barbara chimed in.

“Oh, it was so good! They were so overpowered by the vampire lord but they still won!” Lotte added.

The two girls continued to go back and forth, and Hannah was struggling to keep up with the discussion while Amanda was totally lost. She took another bite out of her cone, finishing off the creamy bottom. _What is even going on in that story?_ The two girls opposite of her giggled together after their nerdy story recap, and Barbara brought her face to Lotte's as they gently rubbed their noses together. Hannah felt something in her stomach turn.

She quietly scooted her chair back and stood up, “Pardon me, but I'm going to go wash up now.” she said before walking away to the restroom.

“Oh, alright...” Amanda said as she watched Hannah walk away.

She turned back to see the other two girls practically snuggling together as they shared their ice cream and pecked each other with kisses; Lotte whispered something to Barbara, and she giggled in response as the two shared another kiss. It took less than a minute before Amanda scooted her own chair back and stood up.

“Yeah, I think I'm gonna go take a piss.” she said as she walked away, going practically unnoticed by the other two. She briefly knocked on the restroom door before entering without waiting for an answer.

Hannah was washing her hands while momentarily looking at Amanda as she entered and let the door swing close behind her. “... You know this is a single person bathroom, right?”

“Eh, big deal.” Amanda said, shrugging it off as she leaned back against the door. “I didn't really want to be stuck out there watching those two love birds, and I noticed you weren't enjoying it much either.”

Hannah began drying off her hands, “No, I suppose not...”

Amanda crossed her arms and asked, “Any particular reason why?”

Hannah let out a drawn out sigh as she thought for a moment. “I... I guess I'm just jealous. Lotte is getting so much of Barbara's attention, and I'm happy for them, but...”

“... But you're used to getting all of her attention, right?” Amanda finished off.

Hannah nodded, “Yeah, I guess so. I'm just not used to the changes yet now that they're dating. I kinda feel like I'm being left behind and forgotten about, you know what I mean?”

Amanda stared blankly for a second before answering, “No, not really.”

Hannah turned to her and glared, “You're kinda bad at the whole comforting thing, you know. Aren't you supposed to say something like 'you're still important to Barbara' right now?”

“I don't know, was I supposed to?” Amanda questioned.

Hannah turned away and placed her face into the palm of her hand, “You're so hopeless...”

Amanda huffed with a disgruntled expression, then quietly shook her head and took a few steps forward.

It was silent for a brief moment. Then Hannah felt a pair of hands rest upon her sides, which slowly trailed across her upper abdomen both ways until two arms were wrapped around her torso just below her bust; she felt a pair of breasts press against her as Amanda's front pressed to her back, and she could feel her warm breath grazing the top of her head. She placed her hands on Amanda's arms and blushed at the unexpected affection.

“What are you doing...?” she asked.

“What does it look like?” Amanda began, “I'm hugging you. I'm no good with words, so I'm a hugger when it comes to moody stuff like this.”

“A hugger? I don't think I've ever seen you hug anyone...”

“I never had much reason to before, I'm not usually someone that comforts others. But you seem like you could use a hug...”

Hannah stood still for a moment, taking in the sensation of someone holding her closely and the warmth she could feel from Amanda's body. She placed her hand on Amanda's forearm and slowly wrapped her fingers around her wrist, feeling the smooth skin beneath her fingertips. She felt Amanda's chest heave with each gentle breath that trailed down the back of her neck, causing her to have slight goosebumps, and unconsciously her own breathing was slowly matching her friend's. _This feels strange, but... it's not bad._

Hannah closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled slowly and deeply before letting out a long breath. “... Thank you, Amanda.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Amanda said.

Her arms loosened from Hannah's body, allowing her to step away and turn around; Hannah smiled to Amanda, noticing her cheeks were rosy just like hers. _I guess... she's not so bad after all._

Amanda let out a small chuckle and looked to the nearby mirror, “Well, if you're feeling better now, maybe we should head back out.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Hannah said as she turned to the mirror to make sure she looked alright.

Amanda fidgeted with her collar a bit before running her hands through her hair a few times, pushing it until it was cleanly slicked back. Hannah looked at the reflection in the mirror with surprise, making a double-take as she admired the sudden shift in Amanda's appearance. _Wow, she's actually kind of... cute?_

Amanda looked at Hannah through the mirror, her eyebrows perked up, “Is something wrong?”

Hannah blushed as she was embarrassingly caught admiring her friend, “Uh, yeah! I mean, no! Sorry, I just haven't seen you with your hair like that, you um...” Hannah trailed off as she turned her head away, “You look cute.”

Amanda was the one blushing now, “O-Oh, well thanks.” She raked her fingers through her hair one last time as she smiled awkwardly. “You're... pretty cute yourself.”

“Am I?” Hannah asked as her hand clasped around her arm.

She looked up at the mirror and saw Amanda nod to her. Her eyes trailed up and down her figure, now realizing how good her more masculine outfit looked on her with the way it hugged her figure and drew out her chest. _She does look really good in that vest..._ Her eyes once again met with Amanda's, and she could see the same admiration in her emerald eyes.

Hannah gulped as she turned to face Amanda, “Um, maybe we could stay in here a little bit longer...”

“Y-Yeah?” Amanda replied, now facing her with a nervous smile.

“Yeah...” Hannah said, looking into her eyes with a newly awakened desire.

_I have to do it._

Hannah leaned forward, lifted her head up, and kissed Amanda on the lips. She was surprised at first, but she quickly shut her eyes and returned the gesture; their warm lips pressed together, one kiss turned into two, and soon the girls were passionately embracing each other as their tongues glossed together between their mouths. Hannah could feel Amanda's arms wrapping around her back to hold her closer, and each breath she took between kisses had a minty taste to it. The girls opened their eyes and looked at each other, a burning passion raging within their bodies as they each desired to feel the touch of the other.

Amanda's hands trailed down Hannah's back until she felt them running over her rear and beneath her skirt, her fingers digging into her soft behind as her palms vigorously squeezed each of her cheeks; Hannah parted her lips from Amanda's as she gasped in response, but she just as quickly bridged the gap between their mouths with another kiss. _She's so aggressive!_ Hannah could hardly think straight as her hands pressed against Amanda's body, feeling up her sides before slipping beneath the vest and hovering over her breasts. She was nervous to try to actually grope her body, especially when this was a classmate of hers, but an encouraging squeeze from behind spurred her to press her hands against Amanda's firm breasts and squeeze her fingers around them. Her hands loosened and clenched rhythmically, squeezing Amanda's chest through her shirt as she explored her body. _Her boobs are so nice..._

The two girls' bodies were pressed together as they fondled each other energetically, each one gasping for breath between kisses each time one groped the other. Amanda broke away only to lower her head and press her lips to Hannah's neck, kissing up and down the length of it with gentle pecks that made her skin tingle and her head feel fuzzy from the touch. _Oh my...!_ But just as Hannah was lustfully drifting away from the pleasant sensation, she felt Amanda's teeth clenching down on her neck which sent a sharp signal of pain and pleasure through her body; she gasped sharply and covered her mouth with her hand to hush a swear, and her womanhood clenched firmly as Amanda's teeth squeezed tightly against her muscles before releasing. _Th-That felt so good!_

Hannah looked over to the mirror and observed the reflection: she stood pressed against another lady's body, a pair of hands groping her ass as her own were squeezing a pair of heavenly boobs, while an alluring masculine woman was kissing her neck and leaving teeth marks along her skin. Amanda lifted her head and she saw the lustful look in those beautiful emerald eyes. Hannah turned to face her directly and ran a hand through her slicked back hair before kissing her once again. _Were tomboys always this hot?!_

Amanda stood up straight and placed her hands on Hannah's hips before stepping forward, slowly moving her backwards until she was bracing against the sink. One hand worked its way beneath Hannah's shirt and traced up her body until it slipped beneath her bra and squeezed her soft breast; the other slid down her leg and beneath her skirt, caressing her thigh gently as it slowly moved up until it was brushing against her panties. Hannah's chest heaved as Amanda's fingers pinched her nipple gently and played with her boob, all while the other hand teased her vagina by tracing along the outside of her underwear.

Her breath shuddering with arousal, Hannah looked Amanda in the eyes and nodded.

Amanda accepted the invitation and her hand moved upwards, her fingers resting on Hannah's lower stomach for a moment before snaking beneath her panties and rubbing against her warm, slick folds. Her middle finger traced up and down her entrance as the adjacent fingers squished her full lips together, making every light stroke a wonderful sensation of intimate desire. Then Amanda pushed forward, sending her digit into Hannah's tight hole and drawing a pleasured breath from her mouth. The finger slid back and forth, slowly at first and then darting in and out of her hole vehemently; at the same time, Hannah's boob was being squeezed firmly as Amanda's fingers rubbed, flicked, and pinched her nipple again and again.

Keeping a hand clasped over her mouth, Hannah's breath was sharp and uneasy as her body was assaulted with burning pleasure. She swallowed the mixture of saliva in her mouth and gasped for air between her fingers as she felt Amanda's finger slip out of her and move up to her clitoris, rubbing her sensitive button with quick spirals that sent fervorous energy sparking through her core. Hannah placed her hand on the back of Amanda's head and pulled her body closer as the rapid massaging kept its pace, relentlessly piercing her body with bolts of pleasure that made her legs grow weak and tremble beneath her own weight. _S-So amazing...!_

Hannah kept her mouth covered with her hand and shut her eyes as she tried to focus on containing her cries of pleasure, all while the intensity of her arousal built up by the second. That lone, wet finger kept circling and glossing over her clit, brushing it over and over again with such maddening speed. Hannah cracked her eye open and saw Amanda watching her, biting her own lip as she focused on pleasuring Hannah, and those beautiful emerald eyes were locked onto her. As she felt her climax drawing near Hannah removed her hand and grabbed Amanda's tie, yanking her forward so they could lock their lips together in a passionate, blissful kiss.

And as they kissed, Hannah felt fire and lightning burning across her core as her muscles clenched tightly and her vagina quaked with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced; her womanhood tightened as her fluids faintly squirted against the inside of her panties, and her legs nearly gave out beneath her as she braced against the sink while Amanda supported her. Hannah moaned into Amanda's mouth as her finger slowed down, now pleasing her with a soothing massage as she slowly came down from her orgasm. Their lips separated once more with a thin strand of saliva connecting them, and they stood still for a moment. The two of them were breathing heavily with a light layer of sweat on both of their foreheads, looking into each other's eyes as they admired each other during this passionate and intimate moment. Finally Hannah's foggy mind began to clear as she regained focus, and a moment of clarity came to her.

_Am I gay now?!_

“H-Hey...” Amanda began.

Hannah snapped out of her daze, “Huh?”

“That was... pretty awesome.”

“O-Oh, y-yeah.”

“I didn't think I would enjoy that so much, but you really brought something out in me.”

“Y-Yeah, I just had a really strong feeling when I saw you with your hair pushed back, and your fancy outfit, and you were just really... _hot_.”

“Heh, well thanks, beautiful... You look pretty amazing yourself.”

“Th-Thank you...”

“... We should probably clean up now.”

“Right. Good idea.”

Amanda slowly pulled her hands out from beneath Hannah's clothes, and the two stood up straight. Hannah turned around and propped herself against the sink, her legs still feeling weak, and looked up to see Amanda curiously licking her middle finger. _Is she really...?_

Hannah cleared her throat and turned the faucet on, running cold water over her wrists as she cooled down, “Well, I never quite expected my first time to be in a public restroom, but... it wasn't too bad.”

Amanda laughed through clenched lips, “Yeah, well you're the one who started it, don't blame me.” She stepped next to Hannah and put her hands beneath her own under the stream of cold water, “I gotta say though, it _was_ pretty good.”

“Just be sure that next time this happens, it's somewhere a bit more appropriate. Even if it's our bedrooms.” Hannah stated as she turned her head to kiss Amanda's cheek.

“Yeah, right... Next time, huh?” she said with a smile.

“Yes. Next time.”

The two girls finished washing up and dried their hands. Hannah turned to see Amanda struggling with her tie in the mirror and smiled, then turned her around and grabbed the tie in both hands. She made one end loop around the other, pass through the neck hole, then cinched it up neatly and adjusted the collar of her shirt.

“You really are hopeless, but it's kinda cute.” Hannah teased.

“Well I guess I'll have to learn a thing or two from you, huh?” Amanda asked with a grin.

“Yup! Who knows, maybe you'll teach me a few things too.”

Hannah stood on the tips of her toes to gently kiss Amanda. The two girls smiled to each other and giggled, and then Hannah walked to the door and cleared her throat.

“Well, we should get back to the other two now. I hope they aren't suspicious, I wonder how long we've been in here for...”

Hannah opened the door and the two girls stepped outside into the cool main building of the ice cream shop. Barbara and Lotte were still at the table, chatting away as if they had only been gone for a minute. Hannah sighed with relief and the two girls returned to the table.

“Sorry about that, I hope we didn't keep you two waiting.” Hannah said as she sat down.

“No, you're fine!” Barbara began, “We both finished our ice cream anyway, so we were just passing the time together.”

“Ah, that's nice.” Hannah said as Amanda sat next to her, their arms pressing together lightly.

“Say Hannah, what's that on your neck?” Lotte asked.

Hannah quickly slapped her hand over the bite mark on her neck, “A rash! I think I'm getting a rash. Don't worry about it though, I think I have something to take care of it at the academy.”

“Oh, well alright...” Lotte said with a quizzical look.

“Hey Amanda, are you trying to look like a boy? Because you sure look like one with your hair like that.” Barbara teased with a smile.

Amanda ran a hand through her hair, “Ah, stick a finger in it.”

Hannah lifted her shoe and drove her heel into Amanda's foot.

“FORK!” Amanda burst out as she jerked forward, “S-Stick a fork in it!”

Amanda turned her head and shot an irritated glance at Hannah, who covered her nervous core with a welcoming smile. Hannah tried to silently apologize by rubbing Amanda's leg with her hand, and shortly after Amanda gave in and placed her hand on top of Hannah's.

“Well, is there anything you two want to do while we're in town?” Barbara asked.

“Hm, I don't know. Are there any interesting places to visit?” Hannah replied.

“We could always visit the library.” Lotte suggested.

“That doesn't sound too bad.” Hannah said as she faced Amanda, “Do you think you'll survive the boredom if we take you along?” she snickered as she squeezed her hand beneath the table.

Amanda rolled her eyes and looked away with a slight blush, “Yeah, I think I'll live...” she said as she squeezed Hannah's hand in return.

“Then let's head out!” Barbara stated.

The four girls stood up, but before they began leaving Hannah noticed Amanda's cup with a mostly melted scoop of ice cream still in it. She picked it up and carried it with her as they walked out the door, eating a few spoonfuls of the minty liquefied treat before Amanda finally took notice.

“Hey, I thought you didn't like mint?” she asked.

“Hm? Oh, I don't mind it so much. I guess I just needed to try it out a bit more.” Hannah explained.

“Uh huh, alright.” Amanda said with a smile, placing her hand on Hannah's hip and pulling her closer to her as they walked together.

Barbara and Lotte were walking in front of them, holding hands as they cheerfully chattered without missing a beat. Hannah still felt a little bit sad inside, but she was glad that Barbara was happy with someone important to her. She lifted a spoonful of runny ice cream and offered it to Amanda, who put her mouth around the plastic spoon and ate the treat; Hannah smiled and pressed her head to her companion's shoulder, realizing that she had a new person of her own to make her happy. She would need to spend a lot of time with Amanda to get to know her better, but she felt excited for that. She gathered another spoonful of ice cream and lifted it to her lips, swallowing the cool, tasty treat.

_Mint isn't so bad after all..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [BONUS]
> 
> Hannah walked up to her girlfriend, “Hey Amanda, can I ask you something?”  
> “Sure, what's up?”  
> “Are you a kleptomaniac?” Hannah asked as she formed her hands into the shape of a heart, “Because you stole my heart.”  
> “Actually,” Amanda began as she pulled Hannah's wallet out of her pocket, “I am.”  
> “Amanda!!”


End file.
